Crow's Cry
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: Corvus Riddle has everything. Money, brains, good looks, clothes and a loving father. What else does he need? But he lives in denial. Now seventeen and in his last year at Hogwarts, will he be able to see his father as the man he is, and if so, will he be able to change him, or will he be tempted to join the Dark Side?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE.

'I cannot live with you anymore, Riddle!' she screamed.

Voldemort glared at her angrily.

'I do not want the boy either!' she continued.

'Fine! You do not want Corvus, Isadora! Fine! He will be happier! Leave!' Voldemort screamed.

Isadora breathed heavily, then picked up her trunk which was lying on floor, and disappeared with a loud _crack_.

Voldemort sighed, and sat down on an armchair. A boy of about three years came running to his father.

'Daddy! Why did Mummy leave?' he asked, his dark grey eyes wide with curiousity, sitting on his father's lap.

Voldemort brought down a pale hand and stroked the boy's hair. 'She did not want you. She does not want you,' he muttered.

The boy looked shocked. 'But…why?'

'I do not know, Corvus. I do not know.'

END OF PROLOGUE.

_AN: Thoughts? _


	2. Chapter 1

CHP 1: CORVUS RIDDLE.

_ "I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_ You raise me up... To more than I can be."_

_ JOSH GROBAN: You Raise Me Up._

Corvus rolled out of bed grudgingly. He rubbed his eyes slowly, then stood up, the bedsheets falling to the floor, He entered the bathroom and observed himself in the mirror.

His dark hair was sticking up in every direction, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, no doubt in owing to the lack of sleep of the past two days.

After he had gotten dressed, Corvus went to the dining room.

'Morning, Dad,' he said, stifling a yawn.

His father looked at him disapprovingly. His father was one of those "morning people". Corvus simply grinned at him and sat down opposite his father.

'Your Hogwarts letter is here,' Corvus's father said, indicating an enevolope made of yellowish parchment addressed to him in green ink. Corvus picked it up and opened it. It said:

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. Please catch the train from Platform Nine and Three Quarters and find an enclosed list of schoolbooks for your last year._

_Sincerely, _

_Deputy Headmaster Slughorn._

'So, what are your plans for today, Corvus?' his father asked as Corvus folded the letter and put it away.

Corvus shrugged. 'Dunno, maybe play some Quidditch, read, speak to some snake friends, eat and sleep. You?'

'Maybe hold a meeting, read, practice spells or something like that,' he replied.

'Sounds good,' Corvus said. He started eating his breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs.

When Corvus was nearly done with his breakfast, his father said casually, 'Corvus, I notice that your eyes are bloodshot.'

'I haven't been sleeping properly,' Corvus replied automatically. He knew his father didn't like "being lied to", as he called it. Corvus preferred to think of "lying" as "hiding the truth".

Corvus's father raised his eyebrows. 'Why?'

Corvus sighed. Here we go, he thought. 'Its back.'

Now is was his father's turn to sigh. 'Insomnia?'

'No, I was up scratching my stomach all night,' Corvus replied, his face perfectly straight.

Corvus's father let out a small chuckle. Corvus stood up as he finished breakfast and headed to his room as his father fell silent. Whenever that happened, Corvus knew that his father was thinking deeply. It was best to leave him to his own devices after that.

That day, Corvus ate lunch alone. His father was out for the day with something or the other. A owl flew in through the window carrying the _Evening Prophet _newspaper. Corvus unfolded it with a flourish and read the headlines:

**DARK FORCES ATTACK VILLAGE OF HOPFOLLS: IS HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED BACK?**

Corvus folded the newspaper and threw it down in disgust. Stupid rumours, he thought. Or were they? was a question Corvus often asked himself. He pushed the thought away and finished his lunch.

After lunch, Corvus went to the reading room. Thirty and forty shelves filled with books. Corvus walked over to a shelf and pulled out a thick volume titled: _Ancient Runes: Secrets revealed. _

Corvus sat down in a cozy armchair and began to read peacefully.

After four to five hours, Corvus heard a soft _pop _outside the door.

Corvus cautiously entered the doorway and said loudly, 'Who is it?'

A voice said, 'Tom Riddle Jr. a.k.a Lord Voldemort.'

He disregarded the declaration and said, 'What form does my Patronus take?'

The voice replied at once, 'An eagle.' Corvus nodded and opened the door. His father stood on the doorstep. Corvus hugged him and stood aside to let him enter. Corvus's father ruffled his son's hair as he passed.

The two of them sat in the dining room. Corvus's father's eyes fell on the newspaper on the floor, but he said nothing.

'What did you do today?' Corvus's father asked.

'Nothing much. Took a walk after you left, then played Quidditch for a while, ate lunch and read until you came back,' Corvus said. 'Anyways, I gotta finish packing for Hogwarts.'

Corvus's father nodded. 'Good. So when are you going to shop for your books?'

'Maybe tomorrow,' Corvus said. He got up, allowed his father to ruffle his hair again, and went upstairs.

Corvus sighed and sat on the bed. A handsome screech owl flew in. Corvus detached the letter attached and owl flew out.

He sat down again and began reading the letter:

_Dear Corvus,_

_How are you? Is everything good with you? How's your dad? _

_Anyways, I've been made Head Girl! I wish you were Head Boy, but its Patrick McKay, that git from Hufflepuff. _

_Did you read today's newspaper? It said something about your dad, but I'm sure its just stupid rumours. After all, who can trust the _Prophet_? So don't beat yourself up! _

_About your last letter: you said that your insomnia was back. Is it better now? I hope so. Reply as fast as you can, OK? See you at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Vera._

Corvus smiled as he folded the letter. Vera Grey was his true friend, other people were too scared to talk to him, like they were afraid he would Crucify them on the spot. And the people who _did _talk to him, apart from Vera, were just sucking up to him.

Corvus glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall and saw that it was almost six. He decided to finish packing and clean his room. He reached for his wand but remembered, with much cursing, that his seventeenth birthday was in _five days._

He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his already folded Hogwarts, casual and dress robes, underclothes, Muggle clothing and nightwear and packed them in his trunk.

After an hour, Corvus finished cleaning his room. The empty sweet wrappers and piles of newspapers had disappeared and the black carpet was now visible. Corvus's desk with neatly piled with issues of _Transfiguration Today _and a large, empty owl cage.

The bookshelf which was as high as the deep blue ceiling was filled with fantasy novels, poetry books, books written in Parseltongue, Italian, Russian, French, Spanish, German and Ancient Runes.

Another, smaller shelf contained an array of parchment, notebooks, quills, ink bottles, cauldrons and potion ingredients.

Besides the fairly large bed in the centre of the room was a small desk. On the desk was a golden chest. Corvus glanced at it with a strange look in his eyes and then walked towards the bathroom opposite the bed.

He stripped and stepped into the shower. He stood motionless for five to ten minutes, then cleansed himself, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

'Dad!' Corvus called out.

Corvus heard his father's soft footsteps and he stood aside so he could enter Corvus's room.

Corvus's father poked his head inside. 'Something wrong?' Corvus indicated his wet body. His father shook his head fondly, then waved his wand. Almost at once, the water vanished.

'Thanks,' Corvus said, grinning. His father smiled, then left the room.

Corvus opened his wardrobe again, then pulled on a pair of black, cotton shorts and a vest, then pulled on a green jumper and went downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both the men sitting at the dinner table were too occupied with their own thoughts to start any kind of conversation.

Corvus gulped down his pie, and hurried up to his room. His father glanced at him, but did not comment.

Corvus shut his bedroom door and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

END OF CHP 1.


	3. Chapter 2

CHP 2: HOSTILE STARES AND UNFRIENDLY GLARES.

_"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_ Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_ Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."_

_ LIKIN PARK: Numb._

The minute he got up, Corvus noticed a scribbled note under a velvet pouch on his bedside. He picked it up and started reading:

_Dear Corvus,_

_I'm at the Malfoy Manor, I'll be back by lunch. I suggest you go shopping for your supplies. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

_PS: The velvet pouch contains money. _

Corvus smiled faintly as he got up from the bed. He showered, got dressed, then scribbled a note to Vera:

_Vera,_

_Reply to this as soon as you get it! _

_Can you make it to Diagon Alley today at 11 am? _

_Corvus._

Corvus folded the note, attached it to his owl's leg, then went down for breakfast.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 9 am.

Corvus cursed the fact that he couldn't use magic again, then cooked a breakfast of pancakes with honey and cream the Muggle way. He ate through it while reading the lastest issue of _Transfiguration Today._ As he was taking a sip of coffee, a screech owl flew in. He detatched the note and read it quickly:

_Corvus,_

_I can make it to Diagon Alley. How about we get a couple of drinks at 10:30, then get our supplies? Send the reply with the owl, and then Floo to my house if your answer is yes._

_Vera._

Corvus quickly scribbled another note:

_Vera,_

_I can make it, I'm Flooing over to your house right now._

_See you,_

_Corvus._

Corvus attached the letter to the owl, finished his breakfast, then picked up a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace in the lounge, stepped into it and said, 'Grey Mansion!'

'Morning, Crow,' Vera said grinning as she helped Corvus out of the fire.

Corvus scowled at the nickname, but did not retort.

'Shall we get going?' Vera asked.

'Sure,' Corvus said. Vera offered her arm. Corvus scowled again at the reminder that he wasn't seventeen yet.

With a loud _crack, _the two of them landed in Diagon Alley.

They turned back, and entered the Leaky Cauldron. The bar fell quiet, and then the whispers began. Vera walked over to the counter and ordered two Butterbeers. She handed one to Corvus and he followed her to a table in the corner of the room. Stares followed them there, and Corvus heard mutters.

'Probably plotting someone's murder…'

'Bet you ten Galleons he was involved in the attack on Hopfolls…'

'Who's she?'

'Probably a Malfoy, or Grey.'

'Yes…'

Corvus wanted nothing more than to exit the bar, but he met Vera's gaze and knew he had to stay.

'Vera, let's go, I can't stand this,' Corvus whispered urgently, leaning forwards. Vera scowled.

'No, Cor, you can't let these people doubt your beliefs,' Vera said.

However much he wanted to leave the pub, Corvus knew Vera was right. He sipped his Butterbeer without further complain.

They finished their drinks and exited the pub. Corvus entered Madam Malkins while Vera went to buy a new cauldron.

Corvus sat on the stool and waited for Madam Malkin.

'Yes, how can I help you?' Madam Malkin asked, hiding her fear poorly.

'I want new dress robes. Formal, close fitting, and high collared,' Corvus said, ignoring the momentary wince of the witch.

'Well, let's see… which colours would you prefer?' she said.

'Um… green, dark blue, black, crimson and silver,' Corvus said.

Madam Malkin began searching for the wanted robes. She showed them to Corvus, and five minutes later he exited the shop with black dress robes with gold trimmings and a high collar.

He met Vera outside Madam Malkins and they bought their school supplies. Corvus was getting frustrated with the stares and rude mutterings, but he ignored them.

Vera had to return home after that, so Corvus entered Knockturn Alley on his own. He made his way to Borgin and Burkes with a request to use the Floo.

Corvus threw some Floo powder into the fire, put his head in it, then yelled, 'Malfoy Manor!' The Manor came into view, then a man who could only be Abraxas Malfoy hurried up to the fire.

'Yes, Corvus?' Abraxas asked, recognising him at once.

'Is Father here?' Corvus asked. Abraxas nodded, and in a moment, Corvus's father was in front of the fire.

'Something wrong Corvus?' Corvus's father asked, his handsome pale face falling into lines of slight worry.

'No, Dad, just wondering if I could visit Gringotts and find out about the Gaunts,' Corvus replied.

'Brilliant idea. Fill out all the paperwork, of the Gaunts as well as Lestrange and Avery,' the older Riddle said. Corvus grinned.

'See you later then,' Corvus said, then pulled his head back.

He thanked Borgin, then exited the shop and went back to Diagon Alley.

Again, he was greeted by the coldest of glares. Corvus shivered inwardly. He hated those people. He made his way to Gringotts.

Corvus walked upto the golbin who sat at the desk at the very end of the hallway. Other witches and wizards dealing with their money shot frightened looks at him. Corvus ignored them with great difficulty. He really felt like hexing them.

He stopped in front of the goblin. He cleared his throat loudly. The goblin looked up, then said, 'How may I help you?'

'I am Corvus Riddle, sole heir to the Lestrange and Avery fortunes. I wish to deal with the money matters,' Corvus stated. The goblin was surprised.

'Very well, Mr Riddle. Gornuk!' the goblin called, his voice shaking slightly. A young, or Corvus thought, goblin hurried up.

'Take Mr Riddle to deal with the his inheritances,' the goblin ordered. Gornuk inclined his head, hiding his hostile expression.

'Mr Riddle, please follow me,' he said. Corvus obliged, following Gornuk to an office.

Gornuk lead Corvus straight to the dark oak desk. He took out numerous files and then sat down. Corvus followed him.

'Mr Riddle, I need you to give a blood sample, sign these papers to transfer all ownership to yourself.

'Legally, I cannot grant you access to the larger trust vaults. But, as per your mother's will, Gringotts has to give you the Avery and Lestrange fortune when you are sixteen,' Gornuk informed Corvus. He merely nodded.

Corvus filled out his details, then allowed the goblin to take a blood sample, which he did with a frightened look.

'Here are the keys to your Lestrange and Avery vaults. They contain more things than money. If you want, you can direct your bills to Gringotts, who will send the necessary amount to the shop. Do you have any questions?' Gornuk finished.

'Actually, I do have one. Not regarding the Lestrange or Avery inheritance, but about the Gaunts. I was wondering if there was a vault belonging to the Gaunts which Marvolo Gaunt was unaware of?' Corvus said hesitantly.

Gornuk's eyes widened, then he said, 'There are many Gaunt vaults here, who, if I'm not mistaken, are descendants of the Peverells and Salazar Slytherin?'

Now Corvus looked shocked. He had never known that. He made a mental note to mention the subject over lunch.

'I cannot grant access to the Gaunt vaults until you turn seveteen, after which you may come and take whatever you want from the Gaunt, Avery and Lestrange vaults, which are, together, 15.'

Corvus was thunderstuck. He had to talk to his father about this. He thanked the goblin after a few questions and exited the snowy white building.

'So, Dad, I visited Gringotts today,' Corvus stated casually over lunch.

Corvus's father raised his eyebrows.

'Yes,' Corvus said. 'You never told me we were related to Slytherin.'

'I was going to,' the older Riddle protested.

'When?'

'On your seventeenth birthday.'

'Oh… sorry,' Corvus said, grinning sheepishly. The father chuckled. 'Anyways, we have fifteen vaults altogether. And I am the sole heir.'

'Really? Brilliant,' the older Riddle said.

Corvus finished his lunch and excused himself from the table after letting his father kiss his cheek. He went up to his room and started writing a letter:

_Reggie,_

_How are you? You haven't written to me for some time, is everything okay? You know you can trust me, right? If not, then here it is: I'm one of the people you can trust!_

_No, but really, you definitely okay? Let me know as soon as possible. _

_Corvus._

Corvus rolled up the letter, called his owl, tied it to his leg and watched him fly away.

END OF CHP 2


	4. Chapter 3

CHP 3: HOGWARTS

'Dad,' Corvus began over breakfast on the 1st of September. 'Can I go to Regulus's house today?'

'Why not? After all, you are seventeen now,' said the father, grinning.

'Thanks, Dad. I miss Reg,' Corvus said. 'I'll go to the Platform from there, if you don't mind.'

'Not at all, Cor,' his father replied. Corvus finished his breakfast and Summoned his shrunk trunk, too lazy to get up. Mr Riddle laughed fondly at his son's laziness.

'What'cha laughing at?' Corvus said, with mock anger.

'Nothing at all, Master,' the older Riddle replied, in a sickly tone.

Corvus started laughing, his deep, husky voice booming. His father started laughing as well, his voice loosing the usual coolness, instead becoming husky like the son's and deeper. Together, father and son laughed till it was time for them to leave.

'Regulus, why didn't you answer any of my letters?' Corvus demanded. He was standing in his best friend's bedroom, glaring at the same.

'Corvus, I don't want to talk about it, just drop it,' Regulus Black said exasperatedly, knowing it was a lost cause once his friend decided he had to know something. Or ignore something.

'No, I am not going to drop it. Spill the beans, won't you?' Corvus said stubbornly.

Regulus sighed in defeat. 'All right.' He took a deep breath. 'Donna left me.'

'What?!' Corvus was shocked. 'But she was in love with you!'

'I know,' Regulus said. 'I don't know why she did what she did.'

'I'm really sorry,' Corvus said.

'Don't be. I was wrong to trust her so much,' Regulus said a little sadly. 'I regret it.'

_Two weeks ago._

Regulus sighed, looking at the letter in his hand. He knew Corvus knew something was up. But he couldn't just reply to him and tell him that Voldemort _was _his father and that he had killed people. Corvus refused to see Voldemort as the man he was.

Exactly how do you tell your best friend that you had joined his father's band of merrymen? Regulus sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair.

Regulus's life was a mess. His brother hated him, his mother was a raving lunatic, his father was okay, but too impersonal. He was a Death Eater, whose leader was his best friend's father. And to top it all off, his other best friend was crazily in love with Corvus, but the blind crow just couldn't see it.

Well, Regulus reasoned. Corvus never had time for frivolous things like dating. That was for people who weren't hated by 99% of the school. Sure, he'd had a few crushes over the years, but nothing serious. In fact, the guy hadn't kissed a girl yet. So no surprises, he couldn't see Vera loved him more than a friend.

So, definitely, Regulus's life was a mess, and he had no idea how to clean it up.

_Present: Hogwarts_

Regulus sat at the Slytherin table, eating slowly. Earlier in the day, he hated lying to Corvus about why he had not replied to any of his letters. It was a stupid lie, and he had to leave Donna because of it.

But he couldn't have told him the truth. In time, Corvus will understand, why Regulus did what he had to.

END OF CHP 3.


End file.
